In the Shadow of Two Gunmen
by NYlovergirl
Summary: This is based on the episode "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" that aired on television. It is told from many characters points of view. Includes all characters but eventually becomes Jed/Abbey focused. Rated T for later chapters : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a take on "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen". The story is told from the perspectives of other characters that weren't viewed in the show. For those of you who already read this, I made some corrections. Thanks to ACautionaryTale and Miss CJK for your help! Enjoy and please review!**

**-e**

**Abbey's POV**

Abbey Bartlet sat in the residence. Jed was at a town hall meeting in Pennsylvania and scheduled to be back at the White House within the hour. Abbey propped her feet up on the sofa and reached for the remote. The TV clicked to life and as the picture flickered into focus, BREAKING NEWS was flashed across the screen. Abbey sat up, praying that what she was about to see was not what she thought. The newscaster came on to the screen and Abbey listened intently.

"Breaking News. We have just received word that a shooting occurred in Rosslyn Virginia, where President Bartlet was…

The newscaster's voice faded into the background as Abbey watched the footage shown on the screen. She saw Jed fall to the ground, she saw Zoey being shoved into a limo, she heard the gun fire. A red phone rung on the bedside table, but the room was empty.

**Zoey's POV**

Zoey Bartlet sat in the limo, her head between her knees, vomiting on to the carpeted floor. A secret service agent sat next to her, every so often placing a hand on her back. Zoey sat up, looking at the figure next to her.

"Where's… where's my father?"

Zoey tried to keep her voice calm while her stomach did flips.

"He's in the limo ahead of us ma'am. We are en route to the White House."

"Thanks"

Zoey leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

_Zoey walked next to her father as he exited the building, the sounds of crowds still sounding._

"_You were great tonight dad."_

"_Thanks hon."_

_Jed Bartlet wrapped an arm around his youngest daughter shoulders._

"_Alright everyone! Smile for the cameras!"_

_They made their way down the long line of people. Zoey scanned the group of people for Charlie. Spotting him over by one of the limos, she slipped from her father's grasp and joined him. _

"_Hey there!"_

"_Hey there yourself!" Charlie said smiling at Zoey._

"_I've missed you."_

"_Your Dad keeps me busy, but I missed you too."_

"_I'll talk to him"_

"_Zoey, I-"_

_Suddenly Zoey heard a shout. She turned to see her Dad knocked backwards, a red stain growing on his white shirt._

"_Daddy!" Zoey screamed._

_She felt a blow to her stomach as a body collided with hers, shoving her inside a car. The vehicle lurched forward, and she blacked out._

**Josh's POV**

Josh Lyman stood up, clapping as he watched the President exit the stage. He felt someone come up behind him, and he turned around.

"I think they liked him." CJ said, smiling at Josh

"Yeah! It sure sounds like it! Hey I'm going to run ahead and make sure everything's set."

"Okay, we'll see you outside."

Josh began to walk away and then he stopped and turned around.

"CJ!"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they don't forget me this time!"

CJ laughed.

"Sure Josh."

Josh turned and ran out of the building. He slowed to walk as he neared the secret service agents. He spotted Gina, and strolled over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you checked the surrounding buildings and uhhh…secured the perimeter?"

Gina laughed and smiled at Josh

"Yeah, everything's set. Is the President going to work the rope line?"

"What? Oh yeah, he's President Bartlet, of course he's doing greetings."

Josh turned away and walked behind one of the metal gates as the President walked out of the building. Josh pulled out his cell phone, dialing Donna's number. 204-529 - , he hit end and stared again. 204 – 528. Suddenly he heard shots and rushed to the gate. What he saw was chaos; the crowd was now mass confusion, people and secret service agents running everywhere. He searched for any of the staff, but he could see anyone. His breath caught in his throat and he looked down at his chest. He could see blood on his shirt and he put his hand in his coat. He lifted his hand to his face and could see that it was covered in warm red liquid. He sat down against a wall and as his vision became blurry, he saw the outline of a person and heard Toby's voice shouting for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Some of the things in this chapter kinda contradict the episode – sorry about that. Also I can't recite actual lines word for word, but I did the best I could ******** Hope you enjoy it anyways and please review, I need all the help I can get! -e**

**Abbeys POV**

Abbey raced into George Washington Hospital. Please, if there is a God up there, let my babies be okay. Abbey wove around doctors and nurses towards the double doors that led to the ER.

"MOM!"

Abbey turned to see her youngest daughter racing towards her. Abbey wrapped her arms around Zoey, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"Zoey, oh my god!"

Tears began to fall from Abbey eyes, but she quickly wiped them away

"Are you all right?"

Abbey held Zoey at arm's length and examined her."

"I'm fine mom!"

"Abbey!"

Abbey turned around to see Leo McGarry walking through the doors of the ER. Abbey raced to Leo, burying her head in his chest. Leo enveloped Abbey in his arms, consoling her as she cried into his shirt. Abbey gathered herself and pulled away from Leo, still keeping her arms around his waist. Leo looked into her eyes.

"He's going to be fine Abbey. He's going into surgery in a minute, why don't you go in and see him."

Abbey wiped her tears away for the second time.

"Zo? You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mom, I've got Leo."

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem Abbey, say hi for me."

Abbey walked, half ran, through the doors of the ER. None of the doctors stopped her as she made her way towards her husband's room. She reached the door and knocked. The doctors inside looked up and one walked towards the door.

"Dr. Bartlett."

"Can I see my husband before he goes under anesthesia?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We can't let you in right now, you can see him afterwards."

Abbey fought down the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Are you the anesthesiologist?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Okay listen, I am about to tell you something that only 14 people in the entire world know, including the chief of staff and the Surgeon General. You are about to the 15th. Seven years ago, the President was diagnosed with relapsing remitting MS. When you're done, tell the press, don't tell the press, I don't care. Just be careful."

"Yes Ma'am. You can see him in a couple of hours."

"Thank you."

**Leo's POV**

Leo ran alongside the doctors, trying to keep up with Jed's gurney.

"Excuse me Mr. McGarry; you have to wait out here a moment."

Leo stopped and watched as his President and best friend was wheeled into the ER. Leo made his way back to the private waiting room they had set up for the staffers. He entered the room and everyone stood up.

"Is he alright?!"

"How's the President?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"What should I tell the people at the White House?"

"Everybody! Please, calm down!"

The room grew silent as Leo took a few deep breaths.

"The President is going to be fine, he is in surgery right now…"

There were gasp uttered around the room

"Nothing- Nothing major, there just going to look around and make sure he's okay. CJ, I need you to go back to the White House and give a press conference. Just the bare minimum, we'll do more when we know more. Sam, I need you to call Margret and make sure she has things under control. Has anyone seen Josh?"

Everybody shook their head

"What about Toby?"

Again, nobody had seen them

"Shit! Of all the times for them to disappear, they pick now! I'm going to look for them, call me if you hear anything or Abbey shows up."

"Yes Sir."

Leo walked out of the waiting room and around the corner. He found Gina leaning against the wall and he walked over to her.

"Have we found anything yet?" Leo asked, propping his hand on the wall above his head.

"We got the two shooters in the building within ten minutes. They're both dead."

"Already?"

"Yes Sir. There was someone on the ground as well."

"On the ground?"

"He gave a signal of some sort. I saw, I saw him, but I couldn't tell the agents anything."

"Don't worry about it Gina, you did well. Have you seen Josh or Toby?"

"No Sir, I ha-"

"MOVE! Trauma coming through!"

"What the - ? Josh!"

Leo caught a glimpse of Joshes pale and bloodied face before he was whisked away behind the ER doors.

**Donna's POV**

Donna sat in the car, tapping her foot nervously against the floor. She was imagining the worst and she knew it. She was imagining the President, the bullet through his chest, his body bloodied and torn. She stared out the window, watching as the capitol passed by under the cover of darkness. The car pulled up to George Washington Hospital, and before the wheels had stopped, Donna was out of the car and through the automatic doors. She stopped at the desk briefly, before dashing off to the private waiting room. She burst in, finding the rest of the staffers sitting with heavy looks on their faces.

"What?! What's wrong?! Is everyone okay?! How's the President? Is he okay? Oh my God, what happened?"

"Donna!"

Sam stood up to face her. Donna looked expectantly at him. Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What? Sam! What the hell is going on?!"

"Donna, Josh was just taken into surgery."

"What? I don't understand? What happened? Is it serious?"

"Yes, it's critical."

Donna looked at Toby

"Critical."

Donna sank down on to one of the chairs. She felt CJ's hand rubbing her back, but it didn't register. Josh was in critical condition, her Josh. She felt a lump beginning to rise in her throat and tears beginning to well in her eyes. She tried to fight them back, but eventually she let he body sag and her emotions take over.


End file.
